


[Fanvid] The Same Problem

by janetcarter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: "Maybe why we didn't get along from Day One. Maybe recognized too much of ourselves in the other person."
Relationships: Elizabeth Lochley/Zoe, Michael Garibaldi & Elizabeth Lochley
Kudos: 3





	[Fanvid] The Same Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Captions + HD please! This is... very different than my usual editing style, so please forgive me for any weirdness in the effects or transitions. I'm def still figuring out what I'm doing on that front. But I heard this song and got instantly reminded of Lochley confronting Garibaldi about his alcoholism and it wouldn't stop bugging me until I edited it.

**[Youtube Link](https://youtu.be/P_Cuezoh_Ac) **


End file.
